


Крэк бесконечности

by TinARu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, автор упорот, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Автору не понравилась тленность трейлера Войны Бесконечности, поэтому он упоролся и написал свою версию с хуяриками бесконечности, но без блэкджека.





	1. Действие первое, в котором Мстители охуевают, царь с царицей пытаются ругаться, а Вижен оживает

**Место действия:** Земля, где-то в поле, вдали виднеется корабль Таноса.

 **Действующие лица:** царь (Тор), царица (Локи), свита их. Халк, доктор Беннер. Прихуевшие Мстители в составе: Тони Старк (гневно прихуевший), Наташа ака Черная Вдова, Стив Роджерс (пришибленно прихуевший), Роуди на костылях (техно-костылях), Сокол, практически разведенный Клинт, Скотт Лэнг (если вы помните, кто это), Т’Чала и свита его, призрак Баки, Ванда, плачущая над трупом Вижена, прихуевший труп Вижена. Доктор Стрендж, который принимать участие в этом дурдоме не собирался, но, сука, он теперь хороший парень.

Локи: - Брат мой, мы прибыли сюда, и на что падает мой взор! На твоих прихлебателей!  
Тор: - Суровость твоих речей меня печалит.  
Тони: - Вы заебали разговаривать ямбом!!!  
Тор: - Старк, дай нам решить все полюбовно.  
Беннер: - У них ролевые игры, оставьте их в покое.  
Валькирия: - Трахаются, к слову, они крайне шумно.  
Тор и Локи: - Замолкни, рабыня.

_Валькирия показывает им неприличный жест, Тони матерится речитативом, Ванда рыдает, Стрендж закрывает лицо фейспамом. Корабль Таноса продолжает входить в атмосферу Земли._

Тони: - Ты притащил сюда Локи, кучу беженцев и какого-то сумасшедшего фиолетового урода! Какого хуя, мужик?  
Стив: - Тони, зачем так грубо?  
Тони: - Уебу.

_Призрак Баки становится бледнее._

Стрендж: - Мы будем что-то делать или продолжим эту Санта-Барбару?  
Т’Чала: - Поддерживаю.  
Тор (обращаясь шепотом к Локи): - Что такое Санта-Барбара?  
Локи (таким же тихим голосом): - Известнейшая драма человечества в стихах.  
Тор (в сторону): - Ага, значит дешевая комедия.

 _Ванда продолжает рыдать, Локи делает ее заклинанием немой, Стрендж снимает чары. Так происходит несколько раз_.

Тони: - Нам надо упрятать бледного уродца в клетку, потом вырубить Роджерса, оживить Вижена и въебать наконец этому Таносу.  
Возмущенный народ Асгарда во главе с Коргом: - Не троньте царицу!  
Наташа: - Ну, если царица...

_Брюс машет Наташе рукой, она закатывает глаза и тоже машет. Вдруг сильная молния ударяет в землю, глаз Тора светится._

Тор: - Локи трогать я запрещаю. Он нам поможет. Правда ведь, дорогая?  
Локи (сквозь зубы): - Дома я тебя уебу.  
Тор (в ответ): - Жду с нетерпением.  
Локи: - И на троне сидеть сам буду.  
Тор: - Конечно-конечно.  
Стрендж: - Пора бы уже делом заняться  
Тони: - А, то есть вырубить Роджерса все же можно?  
Стив: - Тони, может обсудим после того, как разберемся с Таносом?  
Тони: - С превеликим удовольствием.

_Призрак Баки становится виднее, а потом снова бледнеет._

Стрендж: - Значит, оживляем красного.  
Локи: - Бери его сердце, я мозг.  
Ванда (очнувшись): - Какого хуя?  
Стрендж: - Ебанем магией.  
Локи: - Братец, молнией заряди, будь добр.  
Тони: - Какой-то монстр Франкенштейна.  
Тор: - Ты даже не представляешь, мужик.

_Молния, свет, Локи и Стрендж увлеченно колдуют и перебрасываются оскорблениями. Клинт в уголке убеждает Наташу не расстегивать форму перед Брюсом, Валькирия в другом углу убеждает Беннера не снимать штаны. Тони и Стив драматично молчат, пока Роуди и Сокол обмениваются рукопожатием. Призрак Баки маячит за Т'Чаллой, пока тот, молча, слушает анекдоты Лэнга._

Вижен: - Ебать вас.  
Локи: - О, ожил, смотрите.  
Вижен: - Блядь.  
Стрендж: - Не могу понять, у нас получилось или мы его вконец сломали.

_Тони подбегает к Вижену, проверяет реакцию зрачков. Ванда всхлипывает._

Тор: - Вроде живой.  
Вижен: - Сука, нахуй, мать вашу.  
Тони: - Немного не в себе, но жить будет.  
Вижен (фокусируясь на Старке): - Тони, блядь, я умер.  
Тони: - Да, дорогуша, тебе досталось.  
Вижен (обращаясь к Ванде): - Дорогая, это пиздец.  
Ванда (гладя его по голове): - Я знаю, родной, поверь мне, я знаю. 

_Локи и Стрендж жмут друг другу руки, Тор одобрительно хлопает обоих по плечам._

Наташа: - Вы хоть понимаете, что у вас теперь точно есть деточка.  
Стрендж: - Да ну нахуй.  
Беннер: - Но ведь правда, вы его вернули к жизни, так что теперь в каком-то смысле приходитесь ему...  
Тор: - Не заставляй меня бить тебя и возвращать Халка.

_Корабль Таноса продолжает пятый час входить в атмосферу Земли._


	2. Действие второе, в котором Танос жалуется, Енот матерится, а потом все как всегда

**Место действия** : Корабль Таноса

 **Действующие лица:** Танос, Хела, четвертая стена валяется при смерти

_Танос ходит по кораблю, меряя шагами тронный зал и периодически оглядываясь на развалившуюся на софе Хелу._

Танос: - У меня нет последнего камня, он где-то здесь, я чувствую.  
Хела: - А разве последний был не у того милого краснолицего робота?  
Танос: - У него камень забрал. Но последний найти никак не могу!  
Хела: - Ну и забей, мой фиолетовый друг.  
Танос (оскорбленно): - В смысле?!  
Хела: - Разъебать Землю можно и без камня. Захватить можно тоже без него. Как и многие другие миры, делов-то.  
Танос: - У тебя вот захватить ничего не получилось.  
Хела: - Ну, у меня есть оправдание в виде огромного гиганта, устроившего моему миру натуральный апокалипсис. А тебе какой запор мешает?  
Танос: - Не зли меня, женщина!  
Хела: - Фу какой злой, не любишь ты меня.  
Танос (удивленно): - Погоди, я тебя разве любить должен? А Смерть?!  
Хела: - Никакой тебе Смерти, фиолетушка. Марвел зассали и вместо нее меня поставили.  
Танос: - Мда, накрылась великая любовь.  
Хела: - Не будь мудаком, у тебя есть я.  
Танос (в сторону): - И рога с тобой в придачу.  
Хела (мрачно): - Уебу.

_Танос закрывает лицо руками. Корабль его как входил полдня в атмосферу, да так в нее и не вошел._

*** 

**Место действия** : Где-то на орбите Земли в одном крайне маленьком корабле

 **Действующие лица:** Стражи галактики и Енот, который заебался. Доктор Стрендж, который тоже заебался, мстители и флиртующие царь с царицей

Енот: - Нет.  
Квилл: - Чувак, да.  
Енот: - В жопу.  
Квилл: - Ну, не будь занудой, это моя родная планета, ее хочет нахер уничтожить злобный фиолетовый мудила, а мы типа защитники галактики. Давай спасем.  
Енот: - Нахуй, нам за это не заплатят.  
Дракс (качая головой): - Где твоя совесть, пушистый.  
Енот: - Проебал по дороге сюда. Не буду спасать никого.

_Гамора медленно подходит к Еноту и аккуратно достает острейший нож. Енот показывает ей фак._

Дракс: - Такой милый вроде, а такой противный.

_Енот, молча, второй лапой показывает фак уже Драксу. Питер Квилл матерится сквозь фейспалм._

Квилл: - Харе залупаться, подбери хвост и помоги нам. Да даже Грут за нас! Грут, ну уговори его!  
Грут: - Я еееесть Грут.  
Енот: - Ах ты предательская паскуда, мало тебя ремнем пороли в детстве, надо было ветки тебе поотрывать, деревяшка тупая.  
Грут: - Я есть Грут!  
Енот: - Сучка.  
Грут: - Я есть Груууут.  
Енот: - Уебу.  
Квилл: - Харе трепаться, давайте уже поможем.  
Енот: - Нет.  
Квилл: - Да.  
Доктор Стрендж: - Вы заебали.

_Немая сцена. Гамора пятится с ножом, Квилл ошалело хлопает глазами, Енот, скалясь, отходит к Драксу и Груту. Доктор Стрендж отряхивает плащ от пыли, пока плащ отряхивает самого Стренджа._

Стрендж: - Ну, помогать будете или продолжите этот абсурд?  
Квилл: - Ты кто?  
Стрендж: - Конь, сука, в пальто. Пошли со мной, давайте помогать, коль прилетели.  
Енот: - Чувак, мы тебя не знаем.  
Стрендж: - Мы же под венец не собираемся, так что не страшно.  
Дракс: - С таким под венец идти опасно.  
Грут: _согласно мычит._  
Квилл: - Ты тоже спаситель Земли?  
Стрендж: - Один из. Нас там, ебанатов таких, много. Спускайтесь, говорю, у нас пара идей есть.  
Гамора: - Я согласна с Енотом, да ну нахуй.

_Квилл оглядывает собравшихся, снова матерится и начинает пафосную речь. Через пять минут все уже согласны, ибо задрал._

Стрендж: - Ну и умнички, пошли к нашим.

_Портал открывается, Стрендж толкает туда Стражей, и они оказываются на Земле рядом с кучей Мстителей. Тони и Стив отрываются от очередного спора, Т'Чала от удивления прекращает их разнимать. Тор и Локи в уголке тоже практикуются в остроумии._

Лэнг: - А мы думали, что ты сбежать решил.  
Стрендж (прищурившись): - Напомни, ты кто вообще?

_Лэнг удрученно качает головой._

Стрендж: - Я привел подмогу.  
Тони: - Нахуй нам еще спиногрызы?  
Енот: - Вот, я согласен. Нахуй нам это все? Квилл, сворачиваемся, авось успеем улететь до взрыва этой жалкой планетки.  
Квилл и Стив одновременно: - Харе уже.

_Стрендж мрачно усмехается, Тони устало трет переносицу, Квилл заходится в новом припадке мата, а где-то в углу Тор и Локи увлеченно продолжают флиртовать._

_Корабль Таноса, сука, все никак не войдет в гребанную атмосферу Земли._


	3. Действие третье, в котором все пиздят и ни черта не делают

**Место действия:** Все та же полянка с уже изрядно истоптанной травой.

 **Действующие лица:** Мстители с намеком на кэпостарк, царь с царицей и свита их, Стражи с обиженным Енотом. Заебавшийся Стрендж, которому Вонг удаленно на ухо шепчет успокаивающие катрены и мантры. Упоминается Питер Паркер, который не успел сбежать из школы из-за математики. Корабль Таноса в роли декораций.

Стрендж: - Итак, вот мы все и в сборе. Или кого-то забыли?  
Тони: - Паучка забыли, но он в школе, мучается с математикой. 

_Тишина._

Тони: - Я на него наехал, когда он недавно вместо литературы накрыл банду наркоторговцев, так что теперь ходит в школу как примерный мальчик. Еще и тройку по физике притащил. Собрал, сученыш, в четырнадцать прибор, пуляющий эластичной паутиной, а по физике отхватил тройбан. Ну не дебил ли?

_Тишина становится напряженней._

Тони удивленно: - А чего вы молчите? Я, между прочим, не собираюсь облажаться с этим пареньком.  
Стив: - Да мы ничего, Тони. Просто немного в шоке.  
Наташа: - Ты и дети… Я думала, будет пиздец, а оно вон как вышло.  
Беннер: - На самом деле это дикая милота, старик. 

_Тони закатывает глаза, Стив влюбленно улыбается._

Т'Чала: - Не хотелось бы вас прерывать, но тут инопланетное вторжение в самом разгаре. Я, конечно, мог бы свалить обратно в Ваканду, но сначала предлагаю сделать дело, а потом обсуждать детей, ипотеку, квартирный вопрос и прочую херню.  
Стрендж: - Слава магической линзе, хоть один нормальный человек есть в этом дурдоме.

_Т'Чала и Стрендж быстро жмут друг другу руки._

Енот: - Я все еще не понимаю, какого хуя.  
Наташа: - А тебе и не надо.  
Квилл (хмыкая): - Да, Енот, расслабься.  
Енот: - Ты заебал.  
Тор: - Народ, не отвлекаемся.  
Локи: - Ну, раз царь велит, то простые смертные подчиняются.  
Тони: - Я бы его все же на цепь посадил. Чисто для профилактики.  
Тор: - У самого руки чешутся, но я не сторонник домашнего насилия.  
Локи: - Уебу.

_Еще некоторое время царит неразбериха, все ругаются и спорят. Енот вопит о вселенской несправедливости, Лэнг азартно поддакивает, Наташа переглядывается с Гаморой, Квилл увлеченно разглядывает Тони, Стрендж массирует виски. Потом ударяет молния._

Тор: - Хватит, я сказал. Закрыли рты, сложили ручки, пилим план. Шаг в сторону или одно тупое словечко - и молнией по жопе, всем ясно?

_Снова наступает тишина, все шокировано молчат и хлопают глазами. Стрендж уважительно кивает, призрак Баки чуть ли не материализуется в пространстве, а Локи придвигается ближе к Тору и томно улыбается._

Валькирия: - Ладно, вот сейчас было горячо.  
Локи: - Цыц, глазки свои отвела в сторонку, ротик закрыла.  
Тор: - Локи, я сейчас тебе рот зашью. Снова.

_Локи придвигается еще ближе._

Тони: - Так, ладно. Пилим план, спасаем Землю, расходимся. И я уезжаю лечить нервы на Майорку.  
Стив (шепотом): - А я что тогда, сука, в Сибирь поеду?  
Квилл: - Кто-то с ним уже сталкивался? Ну, с фиолетовым сучарой.  
Вижен: - Он меня уебал в конец.  
Ванда: - Но случилось чудо! 

_Стрендж и Локи одновременно закатывают глаза, Тор раздраженно выдыхает._

Тор: - Кто. Хочет. Молнией. По. Жопе?  
Енот: - Чувак, а я вот молчу, видишь?  
Клинт: - Не, серьезно, народ, давайте уже что-то решать. У меня там скоро развод и девичья фамилия будут из-за этих вечных разборок и задержек.  
Тони: - Тогда я начну. Брюс, ты принес проектор?  
Бенер: - Тони, я похож на дебила?  
Тони: - Жаль, а могла бы быть хорошая шутка. Ну да ладно, приступим.

_Через полчаса план готов, а корабль Таноса, словно дождавшись коллегиального решения по собственному уничтожению, все же решается войти в атмосферу Земли._


	4. Действие четвертое, где герои встречают злодея и пытаются уболтать его до изнеможения

**Место действия:** Падающий на Нью-Йорк/Лондон/Париж/Москву/Гонконг/рандомный пустырь (подставьте понравившийся вариант сами) корабль Таноса.

 **Действующие лица:** Мстители все еще с намеком на кэпостарк, уставший царь с мрачной царицей, Валькирия, Стражи с заебавшимся Енотом, Небула и ко. Стрендж, просто Стрендж. Танос (парень не знает, в какую жопу попал) и Хела (про жопу догадывается), все еще ломающие четвертую стену.

Танос (взирая на отчасти разрушенный город под кораблем): - Эти жалкие людишки даже не могут представить себе мою мощь! Их жизни прервутся во имя высшей цели. Я соберу все камни бесконечности, и настанет во всей мультивселенной мир и процветание под моим царствованием. Великое правление начнется сегодня!  
Хела: - Долго речь сочинял?  
Танос: - Да пять минут, все равно я пока не понял, какой у меня характер в киновселенной.  
Хела: - Согласна, ты пока парень непрописанный.  
Танос: - Вот именно. Так, на чем это я... О, точно! Я разрушу все сущее, чтобы восстановить по своему разумению!  
Тони в броне ЖЧ: - А ты реально пафосная скотина!

_На корабль врываются Мстители в полном составе, гордо, сверкая молниями, появляется Тор. Стрендж тем временем хреначит странную зеленую муть вокруг запястья. Локи медленно ползет тенью где-то сбоку._

Тор: - Сестра, и ты здесь!  
Хела: - Да ебать вас.  
Локи: - Взаимно нет.  
Брюс: - Вы реально достали с этой Санта-Барбарой! Говорил же, не буду вашу сестру бить, сами разбирайтесь!  
Наташа (с силой тыкая его в плечо): - Не ори. А если будешь орать, то хотя бы стань зеленым.

 _Гамора вдруг резко подается вперед, за ней, злобно пыхтя, идет Дракс. Танос замирает в охуевании._

Гамора: - Папаша, а вот и я.  
Танос: - Блядь.

_На корабль врывается Небула с целой оравой бандитов._

Небула: - Папаня, какая встреча!  
Танос: - Сука, блядь, за что?!  
Дракс: - Свергнем же тирана!  
Небула: - Насадим суку на кол!  
Гамора (достает огромную пушку): - Разнесем мудака на кусочки!  
Грут: - Я еееесть Груууут!  
Енот: - Какая же хуйня.

_Начинается мордобой. Локи между тем молча подползает к Стренджу, тот пытается от него отмахнуться._

Локи: - Можешь, блядь, быстрее?  
Танос: - Локи, вот ты где!  
Гамора и Небула хором: - Папаша, не отвлекайтесь!  
Локи: - Ебашь скорее.  
Стрендж: - Ты можешь заткнуться?  
Танос: - Где гребанная охрана, когда она так нужна?!

_Тони вместе с Мстителями начинают отбиваться от бойцов Таноса, Стрендж херачит магию, которая не работает, Тор дерется с Хелой, Локи продолжает скромно отираться в углу корабля, периодически доебываясь до Стренджа._

Хела: - А братца ты давно жаришь?  
Тор: - Откуда ты узнала?  
Хела: - Сплетни, дорогуша, распространяются быстро.  
Тор: - Блядушки-оладушки.  
Хела: - Да кто бы говорил.  
Тор: - Ты драться собираешься или будем обсуждать наши сложные внутрисемейные проблемы?  
Хела: - Туше, дорогуша.

_На другой стороне палубы Тони и Мстители хреначат злодеев. Проносится Халк, на котором восседает Валькирия и орет что-то в боевом угаре._

Наташа: - Ах ты ж сучка.  
Стив: - Нат, не отвлекайся, пожалуйста.  
Тони: - Вот всегда ты так, сосулька моя ненаглядная. Только кто-то заговорит о личном, как ты уже роешь окоп до самой Германии.  
Стив: - Тони, сейчас не место и не время.  
Тони: - Ты мудак.  
Призрак Баки: - Вы реально заебали, знаете?  
Т'Чала: - А я тебе о чем, мужик.

Локи (тем временем уже практически повиснув на Стрендже): - Когда ты уже там дохуяришь эту херню?  
Стрендж: - Не еби мне мозги, чувак.  
Локи: - Ебать твой мозг явно занятие унылое.  
Стрендж: - Тебя давно по жопе не били, я смотрю.  
Локи: - Да нет, почему же, только вчера, вот только к делу это не относится.  
Стрендж: - И как тебя братец терпит.  
Тор (отрываясь от боя с Хелой): - Сам в шоке!  
Хела: - Как старшая сестра, я горжусь твоим терпением и терпением Локи тоже, но давай, как ты сказал ранее, не будем, мудак ты ебанный, отвлекаться.  
Тор: - Туше, дорогуша. 

_Продолжается драка, где-то вдалеке Гамора и Небула по очереди лупят Таноса, попутно получая от него пиздюлей, под потолком летают Квилл, Вижен и Сокол, сверкают молнии Тора, мелькают всполохи от магии Ванды, Клинт стреляет как сумасшедший, Лэнг творит одну ему понятную фигню, Халк и Валькирия крушат, Кэп и Тони на двоих расправляются с кучей злодеев, Наташа расправляется с еще большим количеством, Грут и Енот сходят с ума, Дракс помогает, Т'Чала крут, призрак Баки еще круче, творится веселье._

Стрендж: - Ну, понеслась.  
Локи: - Ты прекрасен! Обнял бы, но не буду.  
Стрендж: - Я знаю, что крут. Эй, чуваки!

_Все замирают по непонятной причине. В самый центр боя проходят Стрендж и Локи. Стивен пафосно поправляет плащ, плащ дает ему пять. Локи хмыкает. Стрендж начинает психовано улыбаться._

Стрендж: - Я пришел договориться.


	5. Действие пятое, в котором Стивен Стрендж доказывает, что в мозгах сила

**Место действия:** Корабль Таноса.

 **Действующие лица:** Мстители, царь с царицей, Стражи с усталым Енотом, Небула. Стрендж, который охуенен. Танос и Хела, а также Кевин Файги, хуманизации студий, Дедпул и Кейбл, Дакен и Мартин Фримен на заднем фоне.

Стрендж: - Я пришел договориться. 

_Тишину разрывает истерический хохот Локи._

Локи: - Вы даже не представляете, КАК это смешно!  
Стрендж: - Ты видел их лица?  
Локи: - О, они бесподобны.

_Ржут вдвоем._

Стрендж: - Ладно, даю вам возможность говорить, а то умничать одному скучно, да и Бильбо от меня куда-то сбежал.  
Мартин Фримен аки призрак отца Гамлета: - Пошел ты, Кукумбер, в жопу. 

_В помещении раздаются крики, Тони матерится без остановки, где-то на заднем фоне скулит заебавшийся Енот, а Тор продолжает спорить с Хелой._

Тор: - Не я первым начал, дура.  
Хела: - А, то есть Локи глянул на твою постную рожу и решил, что таки тебе даст? Не верю. Локи, кто кого соблазнил?  
Локи: - Сестра, мы тебя освободим, если прекратишь его мучать и съебешься отсюда.  
Хела: - Умничка, братишка, горячо поддерживаю твою идею. Доктор-колдун, освободите даму.  
Стрендж: - Извольте.  
Хела: - Мерси, чао и бай-бай. Не болейте, детки, кушайте кашу и не сильно обижайте моего фиолетового друга, он очень ранимый.  
Танос: - Пошла в жопу!  
Хела: - Если ты так настаиваешь.

_Хела исчезает в пафосном зеленом тумане, Тор тихо шепчет благодарности куда-то в потолок. Дурдом продолжается._

Танос: - Что за хуйня?  
Стрендж: - Хочешь в петлю времени, мудила?  
Танос: - А?

_Через секунду._

Стрендж: - Я пришел договориться.  
Тони: - Ах вот оно что.  
Т'Чала: - Гениально.  
Стрендж: - Благодарю.  
Танос: - Всех убью, скоты, уроды, сволочи!  
Стрендж: - Как вам будет угодно, сударь.

_Танос освобождается и взрывает помещение. Через секунду._

Стрендж: - Я пришел договориться.  
Танос: - Блядь, сучара ты гребанный.  
Стрендж: - Очень лестно.  
Локи: - А давай еще раз, он так забавно матерится.  
Стрендж: - Я могу, почему нет.  
Танос: - Не надо, я все понял, харе, мужики.  
Стрендж: - Будешь паинькой?  
Танос: - Конечно.

_Стрендж на секунду отвлекается, Танос освобождается и убивает Стивена. Через секунду._

Стрендж: - Я пришел договориться.  
Танос: - Ну ты и сука.  
Тони: - По-моему, он реально гений. Стивен, а не хочешь в Мстители?  
Стрендж: - Я только за. Итак, чуваки, еще круг?  
Локи: - Хороший мальчик.  
Танос: - Реально, заебали, я готов договариваться.  
Стив: - Точно готов?  
Тони: - А по мне он выглядит очень неуверенно.  
Стрендж: - Действительно.

_Через секунду._

Стрендж: - Я пришел договориться.  
Танос: - Да блядь, я согласен! Остановите эту херню, умоляю!  
Стрендж: - Что-то ты быстро. Вот Дормамму упрямился долго.  
Танос: - Уебу нахуй мать твою.  
Локи: - Ты наша лапочка, специально делает нам весело.

_Через секунду._

Стрендж: - Я пришел договориться.  
Танос: - Я понял! Хватит!  
Стрендж: - Точно?  
Танос: - Да. Не буду захватывать Землю, пиздить у вас камни, убивать ваших красных ублюдков киборгов.  
Вижен: - Я бы, ебучий ты хер, попросил без выражений.  
Тони: - Согласен. Ты нам нашего красного друга сильно сломал. Никак не перестанет материться.  
Вижен: - Именно. Блядь.  
Танос: - Приношу свои извинения.  
Тор: - И за то, что чуть не расхерачил нам весь корабль, тоже проси прощения!  
Танос: - Был неправ.  
Локи: - И?  
Танос (с намеком): - Был очень неправ.  
Локи: - Насколько сильно ты сожалеешь?  
Танос (с усилием): - Очень-очень сильно.  
Тони (поворачиваясь к Тору): - Я почти готов простить твоего братца.  
Тор (шепотом): - Рано, а то Локи еще какую-нибудь херню устроит, пусть помучается пока.  
Стрендж: - Чё нам с ним делать?  
Танос: - Понять и простить?  
Стрендж: - Ладно, давайте дадим ему шанс. Клянись, умоляй и все такое.

_Танос клянется, умоляет и все такое._

Танос: - Я свободен?  
Стрендж: - Валите, сэр, на все четыре стороны.  
Танос: - Благодарю. Ах да, дочери мои…  
Гамора: - Если увидим тебя еще хоть раз, расхерачим на мелкие кусочки.  
Небула: - На очень мелкие кусочки. Очень большим бластером.  
Танос (умиленно): - Какие все же девочки у меня!

_Танос исчезает, петля времени спадает, все радостно кричат и поздравляют друг друга с победой._

Тони: - Так, стоп! А кто управляет этим гигантским кораблем?  
Стрендж (спрашивая у Локи): - Разве не Марвел?  
Локи: - Ты в своем уме? Конечно же Дисней.  
Енот: - Нет, реально, нахуй отсюда валим.

_На корабле появляется Питер Паркер, судорожно указывая за дверь._

Питер: - Чуваки, народ, пап, там такое… Такое!  
Тони (грозно обращаясь к Питеру): - На математике был?  
Питер: - Да, пап, был.  
Тони: - Окей, можешь остаться здесь!  
Питер: - Пап, реально, пиздец сейчас будет.

_Тут на корабль врывается Кевин Файги, неся в охапке Макэвоя, Фассбендера и комиксы по Фантастической четверке._

Файги: - Всем привет! У нас теперь есть Иксмены!  
Ванда: - Что, блядь?  
Файги: - И Фантастическая четверка!  
Тони и Питер (хором): - Охуеть.  
Файги: - Мы будем дружить студиями, подарим миру столько прекрасного и...  
Студия Дисней: - И захватим мир.

_Ворнеры и руководство DC грустно смотрят из самого дальнего угла корабля._

Руководство DC: - Мы в жопе. Конкуренция, говорили они. Какая нахуй конкуренция?!  
Ворнеры: - Харе пиздеть.  
Руководство DC (раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону): - Мы в жооооопе.  
Студия Сони (выглядывая из-за угла): - Мы знаем, чуваки, мы знаем.

_Не пойми откуда выпрыгивает Дедпул под ручку с Кейблом._

Дедпул: - А Дакен погулять выйдет?  
Дакен (злобно разрезающий фотографии Хью Джекмана на мелкие кусочки): - НЕТ.  
Дедпул: - Ну и ладушки, нам больше места будет. Пойдем от них, Кейбл, они все плохие. Ой, смотри, там Питер! Кейбл, родненький, пойдем к Паучку?  
Кейбл (оттирая фиолетовую краску с лица): - Конечно, Уэйд, почему нет.


End file.
